


Christamas Miracle

by danieldyers



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danieldyers/pseuds/danieldyers
Summary: When the Carstairs family is invited to the LA Institute, Kit finally meets Ty after a long time. It's Christmas. A miracle is waiting to happen.OrJust another KitTy reunion fic.
Relationships: Drusilla Blackthorn & Kit Rook, Tiberius Blackthorn & Kit Rook, Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Christamas Miracle

Kit had been anxious before coming to the LA Institute. He had wanted to argue against Tessa and Jem’s decision but that would have led to a really long discussion and Kit did not want that. He had cried enough times as it is while remembering that night.

Emma had invited the Carstairs family to Los Angeles for a Christmas celebration. Kit understood that Jem would like to spend time with Emma as he wasn’t able to while he was searching for Kit, but did Kit really have to go with them? He would happily spend his Christmas with the sheep. It wouldn’t bother him either as he had spent many Christmas alone.

But Jem and Tessa would, of course never let a Herondale alone at the house. And even Kit knew, he wouldn’t survive a day without seeing Mina.

Which now lead to his present situation, standing in front of the LA Institute with his family, a bit dizzy. He didn’t know for sure if it was because of worry over seeing him again or if it was due to the portal travel. Kit decided over the latter, as those kind of things only happen in movies.

Kit was freaking out inside even though he had a calm expression on his face. If Jem or Tessa ever heard about it, they would put it down as a Herondale trait.

Mina normally cried when going through a portal but this time she was sleeping. Kit’s excuse to take Mina to a bedroom for calming her down went down the drain.

Kit knew that the inhabitants of the LA Institute would probably not care that he left. Julian and Emma had already visited them many times. Kit was never close to Mark, Cristina and Kieran. Helen and Aline didn’t know him at all. Tavvy wouldn’t when remember him. Dru probably hated him for leaving.And Ty-

Ty had said that Kit was nothing.

Kit pushed his thoughts away.

They went inside.

Emma rushed up to them and hugged Tessa and Kit. Jem was holding Mina who was sleeping, so she just waved at him. Others came to welcome them. Kit was surprised when Mark and Cristina both hugged him and Tavvy waved at him.

Then Dru came up to him. Kit was waiting for a slap or a punch but she simply hugged him and said, “I’m glad you came back.”

By the time everyone appeared, Kit and Dru were talking and laughing, after Kit had apologised and promised to teach her to pick other kinds of lock.

While they were laughing Ty appeared and came up to them, Kit had the same thought in his mind from all those years ago.

How beautiful.

Ty looked so different but still so beautiful.

Ty didn’t say anything and Kit didn’t know what to say. Dru continued the conversation, “Ty just came back from the Scholomance yesterday.”

Thank the angel Dru was there. Kit thought.

“Oh! How is it there?” Kit asked feeling slightly awkward.

“It’s nice.” Ty said pleasantly.

Maybe Ty really never cared.

After a while they flowed back into a conversation and Kit didn’t feel awkward anymore. He felt happy while talking to Ty.

After a while, everyone went to their rooms. Dru left too. Neither Ty, nor Kit was sleepy so they settled to go to the beach. Ty and Kit were still talking about how they had spent their last 3 years while going around the institute. When suddenly Ty brought out the topic, Kit dreaded most.

“Why did you leave?”

Kit wondered which excuse would work but Kit knew he couldn’t lie, because this was Ty, who Kit still loved after all these years.

So he just said “You know why.”

“No, I don’t. All I know, one second you were with me, and the next you disappeared during the battle! You never even said goodbye! Magnus told me, it was because of- , because of what we did. But I know that’s not true.”

Ty took a deep breath. He was shaking with anger suddenly, no it was not anger. He was trying not to cry.

Kit’s heart hurt. He hurt because he had hurt Ty. The one thing he never wanted to do but had done it because he was selfish.

“I’m sorry I didn’t say goodbye. I didn’t think you’d care enough about it.”

“I don’t want to hear a sorry! I want to know why you left!” Ty shouted in annoyance.

Kit finally shouted all he had felt since three years.

“Because I said I loved you and you didn’t care! You said I was nothing! I felt so ashamed and embarrassed about myself that I didn’t want to see you again!”

Kit stopped for a moment and said “Tessa once told me that people can live for a hundred years without living a minute and I hadn’t lived a single minute in my life before I met you. I enjoyed being with you and I was always happy and I was living then. But when you said I was nothing, I knew my feelings were one sided and that you wouldn’t want to see me again, so I left.”

Ty was stunned. He realised what Kit was talking about and said, “I didn’t mean it. I was just overwhelmed then.”

Kit sighed “Ty, we both know you don’t say things you don’t mean.”

“But I didn’t mean it for you.” Ty replied “I loved you too.”

“Wha-?”

“I still love you. I was going to stop doing the ritual when you said you loved me and was going to say it back but then I felt guilty for forgetting Livvy. And I had to bring her back.”

Kit was shocked and relieved and happy but he didn’t know what to say to that.

He asked “Can I kiss you?”

Ty was suddenly looking happy too, like Kit and nodded.

Kit leaned forward and looked up at him. And when their lips touched, Kit felt his broken heart heal. He felt Ty smile against his lips and heard him say, “Never again are we missing a single minute of our life. We’ll live every minute.”

And like a Christmas miracle, Kit and Ty had finally found their way back to each other.


End file.
